Trundle
}} Abilities of their maximum health}}. |range = 1400 |targeting = King's Tribute is a self-targeted heal. |additional = *Neutral monster deaths will trigger King's Tribute, even if their killer was an enemy. *''King's Tribute'' does not trigger when an enemy structure is destroyed. |video=Trundle IVideo }} Trundle's next basic attack deals bonus physical damage and his target by 75% for seconds. |description2 = After biting his target, Trundle gains for 8 seconds and reduces his target's by half that amount for the same duration. |description3 = Chomp resets Trundle's autoattack timer. |leveling = % AD)}} |leveling2 = AD}}| AD}}}} |cooldown = 4 |cost = 30 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Chomp is an on-hit effect. |damagetype = physical |onhiteffects = The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. **As with most on-hit physical damage, the bonus damage from Chomp will apply life steal. **Critical strikes will not interact with the bonus damage from Chomp. **The bonus damage will affect structures. **''Chomp's'' damage will be mitigated and the buff consumed if Trundle's attack is , , or if the attack misses, but will still incur the attack damage increase/decrease. |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional = *''Chomp'' resets Trundle's auto-attack timer on cast. |video=Trundle QVideo }} Trundle coats the target area in ice for 8 seconds. While inside, he gains , movement speed, and 20% increased healing and health regeneration from all sources. |leveling = |cooldown = 15 |cost = 60 |costtype = Mana |range = | }} |targeting = Frozen Domain is a ground-targeted area of effect ability. |additional = *''Frozen Domain'' has no cast time and does not interrupt Trundle's previous orders. |video=Trundle WVideo }} Trundle projects a pillar of ice at the target location for 6 seconds, everyone directly over it on cast, acting as impassable terrain for the duration and enemies around it. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = Mana |range = | | }} |targeting = Pillar of Ice is a ground-targeted area of effect ability. |spellshield=will not block the ability. |additional= *''Pillar of Ice'' grants sight within -range. *''Pillar of Ice'' cannot be placed inside impassable terrain. Attempting to do so will cause the pillar to spawn in the nearest available spot of accessible terrain, similar to and pets such as . *''Pillar Of Ice'' deals 1 damage for it to trigger in-combat effects such as drawing tower aggro and cancelling the effects of out-of-combat abilities such as and . *''Pillar of Ice'' is able to interrupt both ally and enemy . |video=Trundle EVideo }} Trundle drains the life force out of the target enemy champion, instantly dealing them magic damage, healing for the damage done and stealing and . He then applies the same effects to the target again over the next 4 seconds. |description2 = The resistance modifiers slowly decay for both Trundle and his target over 4 seconds after the drain completes. |leveling = of target's maximum health}}| of target's maximum health}}}} |cooldown = |cost = 75 |costtype = Mana |range = 700 |targeting = Subjugate is a unit-targeted ability. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects=dot, single |spelleffects-single=The initial damage |spelleffects-dot=The damage over time |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= *The total value of armor and magic resistance drained is determined at the point of cast and does not adjust if the target's armor or magic resistance subsequently changes. This means that Subjugate cast on a target possessing a temporary defensive buff will in actuality steal significantly more than 40% of the target's armor and magic resistance if it wears off mid-drain, or vice versa if it is applied mid-drain. **Contrary to what happens with armor and magic resistance, temporary changes to maximum health such as will not cause Subjugate to deal more or less damage than intended. |video=Trundle RVideo }} References cs:Trundle de:Trundle es:Trundle fr:Trundle pl:Trundle pt-br:Trundle ru:Trundle zh:特朗德尔 Category:2010 release Category:Season One release Category:Released champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Tank champion Category:Self Heal champion Category:Knockback champion Category:Melee champion Category:Slow champion Category:Haste champion Category:Blocker champion Category:4800 IP champion Category:880 RP champion